


You look good

by claveldelaire



Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Javier is already drunk. He's been drunk since before he arrived at the party. He's sitting in a bench in a corner, behind a table, keeping his mouth busy between chewing softened chips and smoking. He has shooed every person that tried to start a conversation with him this night.He feels someone is sliding through the bench towards him and he spies from the corner of his eye that is Steve. He can stand Steve a little more than he stands his other co-workers."
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	You look good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incorrect Narcos Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740772) by I think we hit a metaphor. 



> Nothing to say here, just hope you enjoy it!

Javier is already drunk. He's been drunk since before he arrived at the party. He's sitting in a bench in a corner, behind a table, keeping his mouth busy between chewing softened chips and smoking. He has shooed every person that tried to start a conversation with him this night. Christmas is not his thing, neither are work parties. Plus, he's in an awful mood since they aren't having any progress in their work but they still want to celebrate Christmas. Damn normal people.

He feels someone is sliding through the bench towards him and he spies from the corner of his eye that is Steve. He can stand Steve a little more than he stands his other co-workers.

Steve comes with his own glass of whiskey and doesn't say a word for a while. Javier likes him a little more for that. He picks a cigarette from a box in his pocket and offers one to Steve, who accepts it and start tumbling it between his fingers instead of smoking it.

Javier pours another two measures of whiskey in his glass and drinks it not so slow. When he's about to light another cigarette, Steve puts his between his lips and leans towards him. When Javi is close enough to light his partner cigarette, Steve finally speaks:

"You look good tonight, you know?"

It catches Javi off guard but he doesn't let it show and rolls his eyes. Steve retakes his previous posture and Javier doesn't know if it's the alcohol in his blood speaking but he misses his warmth. He gulps the remaining drink from his glass and doesn't wait for the burning sensation in his throat to go before leaning towards Steve.

"I taste good, too, you know?" he hisses in Steve's ear because he can and feels him stirring next to him to look him straight in the face. Javier can't see clearly in the dim light of the club but he can imagine how red Steve's cheeks are and he giggles. He likes to bother his co-worker, to make him uncomfortable, to leave him without words but this is not the case because, after a few moments, Steve tosses an arm around Javier's shoulders and mutters to his ear:

"Let's go home then," and he sounds a bit too enthusiastic in Javier's ears. He laughs; they must look like two schoolboys, hugging in a corner, apart from everybody. He couldn't care less. If Murphy is willing to play, he'll play too.

"Yours or mine?" Javier teases Steve, too close to his face and puts a hand on his partner's chest.

Ohh, Murphy doesn't have a clever comeback now, he stays silent and scratches his chin but he doesn't let Javi go.

Javier redirects the hand he has grabbing Steve's chest to play with the label half clinging of the whisky bottle on the table in front of him. He considers for a moment how far in this little game he's willing to go. He sighs.

"Or we just could go to the bathroom over there," Javier says and his voice trembles a bit.

"And what would they say?" worries Steve, pointing with his head to all the department dancing and having fun a few feet away from them.

"Do you care?"

Steve ponders for a moment.

"No, not at all."

"Let's go then," Javier encourages him, getting on his feet and surrounding the table.

Steve hesitates for a moment and finally decides to follow him. When they're about to reach the bathrooms hallway, Steve grabs Javi from his shoulder and stops him in his tracks. Javier looks at him.

"What?"

Steve smiles and runs his thumb over his lower lip.

"Merry Christmas, Javi," he giggles.

Javier can't help but smile at that.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Murphy!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by
> 
> [this "Incorrect Narcos Quotes"](https://ithinkwehitametaphor.tumblr.com/post/637064638477041664/incorrect-narcos-quotes-masterpost)
> 
> on Tumblr.
> 
> Please, consider leaving a comment before you go.
> 
> Have a nice day ♥


End file.
